


Trash Talk and Other Fun Amusements

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Lounds talks to Frederick Chilton and suggests a mutually advantageous idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Talk and Other Fun Amusements

“I’m so happy that you chose me to interview you regarding your role in capturing Hannibal,” said Freddie Lounds. She wasn’t kidding. Now that Hannibal Lecter was inside Chilton’s institution, that meant that the only way she could get any sort of access was through him. Luckily, her role in keeping him from dying while Gideon played operation on him won her some major brownie points. 

“Of course. After all, I am grateful you didn‘t flee while Gideon was cutting into me,” said Frederick Chilton. “I knew before Jack Crawford that Hannibal was the cannibal monster. It’s ironic that the atrocity that Gideon visited upon me kept me from sampling much more of his . . .” Gideon gulped. “You know what I’m talking about. You ate at his table.”

“Yes, but I’m a vegetarian. He seemed very peeved that he had to make me a salad.”

Chilton felt amused. “He also gave me salads as well. I suppose anything without meat is an afterthought.”

"You're a vegetarian?"

"My system can't handle that much animal protein."

“If you like, I can give you the names and addresses of some restaurants that go out of their way to give vegetarians options besides salad.”

“I’d like that very much.” Chilton gave her a genuine smile.

“Anyway, you knew before Jack Crawford.”

“Absolutely. I was the one to push him to recognize that Hannibal was behind the murders and what he did with the victims.”

“There is the problem that you testified at Will Graham’s trial that he was guilty, however.”

“That was before Will confided in me and I deduced that he could not be the Ripper. However, my profile was correct in every respect.”

“And now the real culprit is in your hands.”

“Yes.”

“It must have been hard to be underestimated and ignored by everyone in favor of what is now known to be a serial killing cannibal.”

“Yes, it was terribly hard.” Chilton’s eyes glistened. “You really have no idea.”

Freddie turned off her recorder. “OK, off the record.”

“Sure.”

“Are you going to write a book about this?”

“I’ve considered the idea.”

“I could help you with that.”

“Really?”

“I may not be the kind of person who wins Pulitzers but I know how to write things up so they sell. You don’t get a wardrobe like mine if you don’t have the cash.”

“It depends on how you want to divvy up the profits.”

“How about we talk about this over dinner?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I like the idea of them as a pairing, whether that be platonic or romantic. They're both sleazy, funny and feel under appreciated by a judgmental world. They could be dangerous in a different way than murder husbands if they teamed up. I also want a head nod towards the fact that she didn't just ditch him while Gideon gutted him. 
> 
> Sadly, I doubt they'll become canon.


End file.
